Poetry From the Soul
by Okami-Kistune-42
Summary: This is a collection of peoms for animes such as Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, and more.
1. Return to Me

Lor: Hi. This is my very first poetry fic! I must warn you that my poems are mostly sad and depressing. But I'm gonna try and lighten some up. This one is sad, though. It is about how Sango feels about her little brother, Kohaku. This poem won first place in the –Otaku Anime Shrine-'s poetry contest. (A guild on )

Sesshoumaru: Will you get on with your crappy poetry already?!?

Lor: Shut up, Dog boy! Or should I say… FLUFFY!

Sesshoumaru (AKA: FLUFFY): You told me you would stop calling me that!

Lor: And you told me you would stop putting down my crappy writing!

Sesshoumaru: Hmph…. I forgot.

Lor: Did you also forget the penalty for breaking our agreement?

Sesshoumaru: O.O … . Hmph….. sighs turns chibi Hug me……

Lor: With more feeling! .

Sesshoumaru: -.- I hate you…. HUG ME!!!!!!!

Thousands of screaming Sesshy fan girls start charging towards poor Sesshy

Sesshoumaru: I HATE YOUUUUUUU!!!!!!! o Gets carried away by fan girls

Lor: Well… Please enjoy the poetry fic! . I MUST SAVE MY FLUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Return To Me

I watch for you everyday

And wish you had not gone away.

I conceal my sadness in my heart.

And hope it won't tear it apart.

You pretended you weren't full of fright

Even when I said that it's alright.

I pray that you'll return to me

With all of your sweet memories.

You must fight this evil with all your might

So you could be here with me tonight.

You're concealed by darkness,

But you should know

That a little light will always show.

I know your bad memories from the past.

And that you can't forget them fast.

But please, Kohaku,

You must try!

Or in our hearts,

We both will cry.

Please give me a new tomorrow

To break off from this horrible sorrow.

To this evil,

You must never give in.

For if you don't,

You may never win.

I sadden whenever I hear your name.

And wonder if you feel the same.

Now, my dear brother,

Return to me!

So we can live again happily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lor: Ok. I rescued Fluffy and shooed away the girls.

Sesshoumaru: grinning evilly

Lor: What?….

Sesshoumaru: Still evilly grinning

Lor: WHAT?????!!!?!?!?!?

Sesshoumaru: Have _you_ forgotten what happen when you break _my_ rules?

Lor: O.O Ummm…….. AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Running away wildly

Sesshoumaru: Oh LoOoorrrrrr….. Come heEerrrreeee….. (You DON'T wanna know!)

Lor: O.O AAAAAAHHHHHHH! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Be afraid! Be VERY afraid!)


	2. SIT! SIT! SIT!

Lor: Hiya! . I finally came up with an actual non-sad poem!

Sesshoumaru: Whoop-de-doo….

Lor: -.- Shut up…

Sesshoumaru: What did you say? Remember your punishment!

Lor: O.O Why nothing Flu- Errrr Sesshoumaru-sama!

Sesshoumaru: That's what I thought.

Lor: Anyways… This poem is about Inuyasha's POV of Kagome's favorite word "SIT!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

SIT! SIT! SIT!

Whenever I shout…

SIT! SIT! SIT!

Whenever I pout…

SIT! SIT! SIT!

Whenever we fight…

SIT! SIT! SIT!

Whenever I'm right…

SIT! SIT! SIT!

Whenever she's mad…

SIT! SIT! SIT!

Whenever she's sad…

SIT! SIT! SIT!

Whenever she's ticked off…

SIT! SIT! SIT!

Whenever I cough…

SIT! SIT! SIT!

When I go to see Kikyo…

SIT! SIT! SIT!

When she thinks I'm being low…

SIT! SIT! SIT!

Whenever she's blamed…

SIT! SIT! SIT!

Whenever she's framed…

SIT! SIT! SIT!

Whenever I run…

SIT! SIT! SIT!

When she thinks This is fun!'

SIT! SIT! SIT!

…Feh…

DAMN NECKLACE!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lor: Ok! That was it! Tell me what you think of it in a **_REVIEW_**! Please and thank you.

Sesshoumaru: What's with the **_REVIEW!_** Thing?

Lor: I dunno. I'm bored ok!

Sesshoumaru: I think you're more than that…

Lor: Ahem! I do have your weakness in my pocket!

Sesshoumaru: I have no weakness.

Lor: Oh yeah! pulls out a box of pockey .

Sesshoumaru: O.O POCKY!

Lor: Ok. That answers that. Throws a stick Now fetch, boy!

Sesshoumaru: You can't be serious…

Lor: Fine then! How about sit?

Sesshoumaru: How about no?

Lor: Then no pockey for fluffy!

Sesshoumaru: O.O sits down

Lor: Good boy! Gives him a pockey stick This is going to be fun:D


End file.
